Milk
by Lunill
Summary: "Seriously?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You are sitting in your room on Friday evening reading Shakespeare and drinking... milk?"


"Seriously?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You are sitting in your room on Friday evening reading Shakespeare and drinking... _milk?"_

Sebastian smirked "Contrary to what you think about me, I don't spend every night drinking, dancing and having sex," he closed the book and put it on the nightstand. "And I like milk."

Blaine chuckled. When he decided to visit Dalton to catch up with his friends (after all that had happened, some bonding was seriously needed), he chose Friday evening not only because there was no school tomorrow but also because he was sure Sebastian would be out in some bar or club. Well, that didn't work out – here he was, sitting on his bed, wearing striped pyjama bottoms and white T-shirt, book in his hand, drinking milk_. Something is rotten in the state of Denmark._

"You're looking for my roomie, right?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded as he remembered he wasn't there to solve mysteries of the universe (which Sebastian Smythe reading romantic poetry definitely was), "Where is Nick?"

"He and Jeff went get some ice-cream for your movie night, they should be back soon. Want to wait here for them?" Sebastian asked and when he saw Blaine's hesitant expression, he added with a smirk „I won't bite you."

Blaine relaxed a little. _Maybe he really has reformed_, he thought. Then Sebastian added suggestively, "Unless you want me too."

"Would you stop _that?_" asked Blaine with a sigh "I have-"

"- a boyfriend." finished Sebastian "I know. And I think you are too good for him.. But since I am trying to be on my best behavior, all I can do is to hope you will realize that. So let's move on." he said matter-of-factly. "Would you like something to drink?"

Blaine was a little surprised Sebastian had dropped the attempts to seduce him so easily. _Good. No more advances and flattering and _those_ looks and smiles. Good. Excellent. Perfect._ He shook his head "No, thanks, I'm not really into milk. So, Sonnets – an assignment for literature class?"

Sebastian shrugged "I like them. Did you know they were intended for Will Shakespeare's male lover? Some of them are quite hot, when you think about it." he smirked and took his book "Like this one-

_How oft when thou, my music, music play'st,  
Upon that blessed wood whose motion sounds  
With thy sweet fingers when thou gently sway'st  
The wiry concord that mine ear confounds,  
Do I envy those jacks that nimble leap,  
To kiss the tender inward of thy hand,  
Whilst my poor lips which should that harvest reap,  
At the wood's boldness by thee blushing stand.  
To be so tickled they would change their state  
And situation with those dancing chips,  
O'er whom thy fingers walk with gentle gait,  
Making dead wood more blest than living lips,  
Since saucy jacks so happy are in this,  
Give them thy fingers, me thy lips to kiss."_

Blaine wondered how he always got into these situations. Here he was, on Friday night he had planned to spend with his friends and Sebastian Smythe was reciting him a friggin sonnet. He probably should be finding it absurd and funny. Except there was absolutely nothing funny about it.

Sebastian read the words in a soft voice, all meaningful and serious like he was actually confessing feelings for his lover. Blaine couldn't help but stare at his lips as they moved, at his eyes as they followed the lines, and at his hands – one holding the book while fingers of the other were mindlessly going up and down the edge of the page as though caressing it gently.

When Sebastian finished, his green eyes looked up from the book and fixed on Blaine who probably forgot to breathe.

Sebastian saved him from suffocating by saying "I think I can hear Jeff and Nick arguing about ice-cream flavors, you should get ready for a 'vanilla vs. bubblegum' battle." he smirked.

Blaine got hold of himself and nodded with a smile "Last time it was chocolate vs. that weird blue stuff. Jeff's taste is horrible."

Sebastian let out a laugh and the door opened.

"It's disgusting – not to mention horribly pink!"

"Well at least it has _some_ taste!"

"Oh, Blaine, hey! Hope you're not waiting long – we just went to get some ice-cream and it took a bit longer. But Jeff here just _had to_ have that pink _thing _and since no one ever actually eats it – because it's inedible – we had to go through _three_ stores before we finally got it!"

Blaine laughed but he didn't get a chance to actually contribute to the discussion (he liked strawberry) because Jeff started passionately defending his beloved ice-cream. Nick grabbed the movies prepared on his desk and, still arguing, they headed out, Blaine following them.

In the door, he stopped to say goodbye. Sebastian stood up, walked to Blaine and smiled, "Enjoy the movies."

"Thanks. Good night, Sebastian. Uh… enjoy the book." he said a little awkwardly. Because seriously – what do you say to a guy who just read a sonnet to you? '_I didn't know you have a soul'?_

Sebastian took one step closer, "See you later, Blaine." he said in the soft voice, just like when he was reading the poem. It made Blaine feel _butterflies_ in his stomach. _Crap._

"Bye." Blaine gave him a small smile and got out of the room, closed the door and followed his friends. It was a good thing they'd planned to watch Harry Potter movies – Blaine had seen those dozen times (even though they weren't very reader-friendly and the inaccuracies were killing him) so no one would notice if his mind was elsewhere – killing some butterflies.

When the doors closed, Sebastian smiled to himself. _Interesting,_ he thought as he took a sip of his warm milk-and-whiskey mix and opened the book again. _Who would have thought this poetry thing really works._

**This was inspired by a silly idea that came to me in the shower and last night I was feeling down so I thought I could try to write it.  
I haven't written anything in a LONG time (years) and English isn't my first language so I'm pretty sure there are mistakes, sorry. I just hope it's not completely horrible :) **


End file.
